Slytherin's Inheritance
by Fools Doth Think
Summary: A story set after the 7th book. Harry is a Professor at Hogwarts, while Hermione, Ron, and other Gryffindor pals are in and out of the story. Though Voldemort was destoryed, he apparently lives on in another being. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

-1Well, we'll see how this story goes. I'm getting rather fond of it. . I even started the second chappie -le gasp-

At any rate (**DISCLAIMER**) I do not own any characters of the Harry Potter series or any related material. Sadly. However, I do own any different magical theories that I come up with as well as any original characters. Ask to use them.

_Fanged Frisbee_

The sun set. A new day would come. How long it would take, or what it would bring is the question in matter. Would the sun rise again? Would the moon set? What would happen if, only one time, it didn't. Would the universe be sent out of orbit and spiral into nothing? Or would everything react normally, unharmed by the sudden disruption. There's only one way to find out. . .

Harry's wand clattered to the floor. A few of the teenagers in the back chuckled, while others roared with laughter. "That's what happens when you say the incantation that way," he said blushing, covering his mistake. He never thought that teaching people younger than him would make him so nervous. Teaching his peers during those miserable times of Umbridge came easy to him, but this did not. Harry repeated the incantation, and a shimmering blue shield erupted from his wand, giving him a eight by seven foot area where spells would bounce off.

"That shield will only stop lower to mid powered spells," he said, finally getting the attention of the class again. As much as he wanted to begin to teach them the real knowledge of defending against the Dark Arts, he had to follow the guidelines set out by the Ministry of Magic. Or what was left of it. After the Final Battle between him and Voldemort, the Ministry was left in shambles. It all had came back to the beginning of it all, in the Room of Prophecy, where Harry defeated the Dark Lord. It wasn't with a spell, especially not the killing curse, but with love. Somehow Harry had transferred all of his memories, most notably the ones of happiness or enlightenment, Voldemort was destroyed. Since Voldemort was essentially soulless, the horcrux basically destroyed itself.

"Professor, I really don't understand why this would be useful, serious Wizard Duels don't occur much today," said Melanie Prewitt, a bright young lady of Hufflepuff who reminded him so much of his friend Hermione.

"There are still Dark Wizards, and probably always will be. Not to mention the Dark Wizards who still support Voldemort and will stop at nothing to resurrect him."

The mousy-haired boy directly beside Melanie whispered to his friend in front of him, "Isn't that impossible?"

"Yes, Boyd," Harry said, directing his comment to the boy who had whispered in front of him, "it's impossible. It doesn't mean one won't try."

After Harry had given them all their assignment, the dull bell had rung, giving the signal that the next class was going to begin soon. He smiled as he saw all of the second-year Hufflepuffs shuffle by him. It had ceased to amaze him that people still raked his forehead to see his scar, to see the symbol of all Harry had done. As the last Hufflepuff made his way out of the door, he sighed and prepared himself for his next class. It was then that he noticed how weary he had been, and easily frustrated he could get. His slightly receding hairline showed the symbol of age, but he was not yet that old. Only twenty-eight, and the same skinny frame that he always had still was with him. Harry's hair was still unmanageable, though with his age one could see it thinning out.

A few Gryffindors began to walk in, babbling about the Yule Ball and how Headmaster Snape was supposedly booking The Athame's, which is the newest punk sensation in the Wizarding World's music culture. He hadn't kept up with any of it, though during these times of absolute peace there was no reason why he shouldn't.

Standing up, he greeted the Gryffindors to their second week of Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

----------

Severus Snape, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, paced. With this new bit of knowledge, he had to act quickly. Yet, not too quickly, for too many lives and fates could be entwined in this. Acting too rashly would only bring destruction.

"What is it, Severus?" squeaked Headmaster Dippet from his picture frame. Severus flicked his hand at Dippet, and continued thinking. He had never thought that he would be rewarded for his duties to the Wizarding Communities by becoming the Headmaster. Betraying, to the eyes of many, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, he turned around and betrayed Voldemort, which was he and Dumbledore's intention's all along. The Unbreakable Vow, which Dumbledore was aware of, forced Snape to kill Dumbledore. Though neither Severus nor Dumbledore knew of the fate of each other, how things happened turned out for the best. Voldemort's pride began to overtake him as Dumbledore was gone, and he thought he had won. With some false information, he got Harry and Voldemort to the same place, the Ministry of Magic.

"Severus, what is the matter?" demanded Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles in his portrait. Severus couldn't ignore Albus, he never could.

"The Reordered Ministry of Magic (as they've been calling themselves) have gotten intelligence that the Dark Lord had pointed out an heir to his physical possessions, meaning that-"

"What is that supposed to mean? This heir gets a villa in Montreal or something?" Dippet joked, his slightly broad humor rolling over both Severus and Dumbledore.

Snape's lip curled. He had never liked Dippet, or his comments. "No, this was more than just a normal inheritance, this is a magical one. Apparently certain powers, and the legacy, of Voldemort would be passed to this heir. Which would explain why there's been so many Neo-Death Eater activity recently, they have hope of an heir."

Dumbledore pondered this idea in his frame, raising his eyebrows as he say's it. "Voldemort's," half of the portraits, and Severus, cringed at the name, "legacy can only be passed to an heir of Slytherin. He was supposedly the last one. However, an exception to that would be-"

"I'm well aware of the exception, Albus," snapped Snape, his frustrations coming to a boil. "I'm well aware."


	2. Party of Three

"Harry!" yelled a girl, well, no, woman, with slightly bushy hair but a rather pleasant face. Her face had never changed, really, it still was round and jubilant, and it was all the way through her twenties.

"Hermione!" he yelled back, embracing her in a hug. "Where's -" Hermione cut him off before he finished. "Oh, Ron's coming along, he's really tired, you know, what with the Ministry and all of their recent follies."

Only a few moments passed until the flaming red head of a man began to appear around the gate. He did walk as though he was tired, and he held his weight with depression. "Hey Harry," he said when he got close enough. It seemed as though age didn't touch him either, for his face was as red and dirty as ever, but the age showed in his waist, where he started to take on those extra few pounds. Ron put his arm around Hermione, and Hermione reached up and kissed him. Harry's mind went back to his years at Hogwarts, those wonderful years where they were inseparable. It was hard to believe that shortly after becoming qualified wizards and witches that Hermione and Ron got married. Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been more thrilled, practically micromanaging their entire wedding. Harry nearly chuckled when he remembered Hermione flung five gnomes that had snuck there way into the backyard and jump on the cake.

"Hey, Ron. How's the Ministry doing?"

Ron sighed, his cheeks puffing out with breath. Ever since Percy lost to my father, everything thing between Percy's department and everything else is at odds, and-"

"Oh, Ron, let's talk about something happy. We don't get to see each other that often anymore," she said, referring to Ron's Ministry job and her own Auror job. Harry had remembered considering to be an Auror, but in the end Defense Against the Dark Arts called to him, and after all with only a bit more schooling he could become an Auror.

"Well he asked," said Ron flabbergasted. This was just like the old times, the fights, the fun, the friends.

"No, no, it's alright. The Daily Prophet is making the Reordered Ministry of Magic out to be a heavenly place, I figured it wasn't. Does your dad like being Minister?"

"Oh, yes, he loves it. Though every so often he gets angry at the rest of the Department Heads trying to move him out of the Burrow. He just won't leave," Ron said, scoffing. To him, that multi-storied, leaning tower of a house had been a symbol of how poor he and his family was. To his father, it was a symbol of family and love. Harry understood this, but Ron did not.

A light rain started to fall out of the cloudy skies. Hogwarts still was a decent walk away, and they were still standing at the gates to Hogsmeade. "Oh, let's just apparate, Hermione," Ron said, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "You know very well you can't apparate on the grounds!" she said, almost hitting him. He and Harry had decided long ago that whenever the opportunity arises, they would ask to do something that one couldn't on the grounds of Hogwarts.

They talked all the way up to Hogwarts, about their life within the last half-year that they hadn't talked, about Ron's new job at the Ministry as Assistant to the Minister. Harry remembered reading in the 'Gossip' section of the Daily Prophet about the 'scandal' with Arthur Weasley kicking Percy out of the position and giving it to Ron. It was odd, how Percy went from being the prodigal Weasley to a traitor and a jerk.

It almost sickened Harry to see how Ron and Hermione were all over each other. Granted, they were only holding hands as they all talked, but Harry wanted that. He'd always wanted that kind of a relationship, but it never worked out. Promptly after Harry began his education after Hogwarts, Ginny moved to Romania with her brother and was employed at Gringotts. He remembered laughing for minutes when she told him the only reason that she thought she was hired was because of her bat-bogey hex.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked when the conversation had slowly shifted to the three of them to just Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, no, no, it's alright. Just thinking," Harry said. Under his breath, he said yet again, "Just thinking. . "

Severus pondered his options as he looked down at the letter on his desk. Why did it seem that even though it was years after the fall after the Dark Lord that he still managed to haunt him. This entire heir business was exactly what he didn't need, or want. He had a castle full of students, and it seemed as though the Wizarding Community was only growing, not shrinking.

He looked back down to the envelope he had just received. Marked quite clearly on it was To: Headmaster Snape, FROM: Draco. Just Draco, not even his surname. This revealed to Severus how his surname brought curses upon all around him, for he was charged with Dumbledore's death, not himself. Modern-day magic, thankfully, could easily prove that the Unbreakable Vow caused Severus to carry out Draco's task, and as Severus and Dumbledore had it all planned out before hand, Severus did not breach any laws. It was sad that a perfectly able and willing young adult had to be sent away to Azkaban for life.

Severus broke the seal of the envelope, and flipped the parchment open. Immediately he noticed the seal at the top, meaning that this letter was searched and approved by the Azkaban guards. Before, the Dementors had never allowed any correspondence to the outside world, but ever since the Dementors were trashed the Wizarding Police there seemed to slack a little bit.

His eyes fell down the lines of slopped calligraphy, and his mouth opened with surprise.

-----------

Chapter Two, amazing, eh? Don't be worried about how the plot seems to be going no where, besides the fact I don't have time to write too large of a chapter, I'm slowly chucking out information that could or could not be important in later events. It'll all get moving sooner or later. PLEASE REVIEW! THank you!


End file.
